The Sealing Symbol
The Sealing Symbol is to be the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the fourth of the five-episode endgame arc. It is the first and only appearance of Mike in Shark Attack Mode as well as the final appearance of Lauren's Red Samurai Ranger form & Dayu. Synopsis to be added Plot The episode starts with a recap from the final scene of Evil Reborn. The theme song starts and ends. Xandred finally is awakened and thanks Dayu for bring him back. But Dayu reveals that the harmonium music was not for Xandred, as it was for Deker. Xandred is surprised, as he absorbs Dayu. The rangers fight against him. Lauren gathers the rangers together and tells them that she's ready to use the sealing symbol against Xandred, but it takes a long time to write so she'll need them to protect her while she does so. Kevin is handed the Black Box and Mike is handed the Shark Disc. Kevin and Mike transform into Super Mode and Shark Attack Mode. The 5 rangers head on while Jayden is fighting is own group of Moogers. The Rangers manage to successfully keep Xandred busy and he isn't able to get close to Lauren as she prepares the symbol for use. Eventually, as Jayden finishes off the Moogers, Lauren finishes the symbol and fires it at Xandred. It manages to hit and pushes him back towards a cliff-face before causing a huge explosion, seemingly having worked successfully. The Rangers begin to relax, thinking they've won... when Xandred emerges from the flames, the sealing symbol having not worked. The Rangers despair, unable to understand what went wrong as well as noticing a new white patch on Xandred's chest. It turns out that when he absorbed Dayu he also absorbed her humanity, making him immune to the sealing symbol as well as removing his need for Sanzu River water. He then blasts the Rangers full force, and scores a direct hit on Lauren, demorphing and injuring her. Before Xandred can finish them off, Jayden arrives and covers their escape. The Rangers return to the Shiba House, worried that Xandred may now be too powerful to be defeated. Outside, Lauren is sitting down looking at the stars with a cast. Jayden comes out and sits down with her. Lauren's job was to seal Master Xandred, but she failed. She hands leadership back to Jayden. Later, she calls for a meeting, stating Jayden's leadership. Jayden sits down and says his plan is to destroy Xandred like any other Nighlok. But Kevin doesn't think they'll defeat Xandred so easily. Lauren reveals the Shiba Fire Disc, stating that she is too hurt to battle, but has packed every single ounce of Symbol Power in the disc. The next morning, in the city, Xandred and Octoroo sail out into the human world, and set off multiple sensors. The rangers look onto their map, and see a whole bunch of attacks like an invasion. The 6 rangers go down and stop on a hill in their training uniforms. Jayden and the rangers state that they are ready. Any army of Moogers (more then the army in Clash of the Red Rangers) look and see the rangers. The rangers morph, and role call. They head on down and destroy the Moogers before getting ready for Xandred. Jayden transforms into Super Samurai Mode and the rangers form an attack formation. Mia and Emily in front of Jayden. Mike and Kevin behind Jayden. Antonio behind Mike and Kevin watching their backs. Jayden finally gets to Xandred, and with the Super Spin Sword loaded with the Shiba Fire Disc and the Lion Disc, Jayden takes the strike at Xandred's white patch, however that wasn't enough. Jayden is knocked away, shattering the Shiba Fire Disc to pieces. Xandred uses the Nether Winds and Flames of the Neatherworld, powering down the rangers. Xandred recommends the rangers to surrender, but Jayden refused. Xandred decided to go to Lauren, seeing if the rangers would give up. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Kimberley Crossman as Lauren Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 2) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Super, Shiba Fire *Red Samurai Ranger (Lauren) - N/A *Blue Samurai Ranger - Super, Dragon (Super Dragon Splash) *Pink Samurai Ranger - N/A *Green Samurai Ranger - Shark (Shark Attack Mode) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - N/A *Gold Samurai Ranger - N/A Notes *This episode first aired in Latin America and Brazil on August 30th, 2012. *Rick Medina (Deker) has been removed from the opening credits. *This episode marks the only time a Ranger other than Jayden wields the Shark Sword or calls upon Shark Attack Mode. *Unlike others seen in the show, the kanji used for the sealing symbol is not real but rather made up of other symbols representing Gate, Sub', '''Sword' and '''Flame: 門''' (gate [romaji: mon]; on top), '''亞 (sub, variant of 亜 [romaji: a'']; on middle), '刀''' (sword [romaji:'' 'katana ''or ''tō]; on left),刂''' (sword, variant of 刀; on right), and 炎 (flame [romaji: honō] ; on bottom), all combined into one kanji. Errors *When the Rangers morph to fight Xandred in the final part of the episode, all of them, including Antonio, are in their Samurai training outfits. However, when forcibly demorphed by Xandred, all of the Rangers are in ruined civilian outfits. *The Sealing Symbol that Lauren was using to seal Xandred wasn't visible when the camera zooms into her helmet. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode